


sword training

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [396]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth has a young boy convinced this is the training he needs.
Series: Commissions [396]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 15





	sword training

Byleth has had her eye on this young boy for a while, wanting very much to get closer to him. The teacher in her really does want to help him, but there is another side of her, becoming more and more prevalent with each passing day, that wants to do a lot more than just help him, a part of her that is not going to be satisfied until she is able to get her hands on him, and get a hell of a lot closer to him.

She watches him train with his sword every day, and she can see the potential in him, but beyond that, she just can’t stop thinking about how cute that he is, and how much she wants him all for herself. Eventually, she just can’t hold back anymore, and absolutely has to get to know him better, has to get closer to him so that she can take what she wants. Teaching him will at least serve as a good excuse, but she does not really have any plans of teaching or training him, at least not in the matters of his literal swordsmanship.

There is only one thing that she really wants to teach him.

Going up to him one day, she says, “You’re getting really good at that. But I can think of a few ways that you could improve.”

His eyes light up when he sees who it is that is speaking to him. Byleth is known for being a good teacher, and an amazing warrior on top of that. To be complimented by her is very high praise indeed, and to be offered a chance to train under her is an amazing opportunity. Quickly, he asks, “What could I do to get better?”

“Well, I’m not sure if that is something that I can just talk you through. But if you’d like to study under me, I could train you and teach you a lot of things,” she says. In a way, she phrases it so that she is not necessarily lying to him, but she gives him the wrong impression on purpose, wanting him to think that she is doing all of this to help him become just as strong as she is, when really, she just wants to mold the cute, young boy into her ideal lover.

“Yes, I would love to!” he quickly agrees, believing himself to be very lucky. Byleth tells him where to meet up with her, and he is excited for their training session to finally come to pass.

~X~

He is asked to meet up with her in her room, so excited for what he is going to learn that he can hardly wait to see what it is. The boy knows that Byleth is the best there is, so he knows that he needs to listen to everything that she has to say to him, and follow her every instruction. No matter what, he has to make sure that he makes a good impression on her, so that she will keep him as her student for as long as necessary.

“I’m glad you’re here. Let’s get started,” she says, but then, she starts to take off her clothes. The boy is confused by this, but since she said that they were getting started, he knows that this must be an important part of the training, and decides not to question it. Instead, he starts to undress as well, stripping out of his clothes just like she does, while trying not to be embarrassed about the whole situation.

What he does not realize is that there is only one “sword” that Byleth intends to train here, and that she was intentionally vague about everything, so that she could get him here, and get him to trust her enough to want to do whatever she asks of him. And once the two of them are naked, he can’t stop himself from staring at her body, and getting aroused from what he sees.

She watches with delight as his cock gets hard before her very eyes, impressed by his size at such a young age. She knows that she made the right choice in picking him as her lover, because with a cock like that, and with his eagerness to please and adorable face, there is no way that he will not be able to satisfy her every need and desire. Byleth is no longer able to hold herself back anymore, and she leans down, pulling him into a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue in his mouth right away.

The boy is completely taken aback by her sudden advances, confused and not sure what he is supposed to do about this, or what it has to do with training. However, it feels good to have her kissing him like this, and he can’t help but enjoy it, relaxing into it and letting her give him a long, deep kiss, holding him close. His cock twitches in excitement, and he knows that if his body is having a positive reaction to this, then it must be a good thing. Plus, this is Byleth, and she is here to train him and help him become a better swordsman, so if this is something that she wants to do to him, then that must mean that it is necessary for the training.

No matter how weird the training may get, he wants to keep up with it and impress her, never stopping to question her, never letting her know that he is confused, that he does not understand what this is helping him with. He wants to trust Byleth completely, because he knows that she is the best of the best, and he is not going to miss this chance to impress her and become her best student. As long as he follows along with what she tells him to do, then there is no doubt in his mind that he is going to improve so much.

Byleth keeps kissing him like this for a while, and only stops when she needs to catch her breath, only to get right back to it, until his head is left spinning as he tries to keep caught up with everything that she does to him. Dizzy, he tries to return her kiss, hoping that he is doing it right, that he is learning everything that she is trying to teach him. He still does not know how this could possibly relate to his sword training, but he does not want to take his chances with slacking off in any way, not when his training could be entirely dependent on him picking up on everything that she is teaching him.

This goes on for a while, and just when he feels like he is so dizzy from all of this kissing that he is not able to take anymore, she pulls back and drops down to her knees. Byleth studies his cock, mouth watering as she takes it all in from up close, before she finally parts her lips, wrapping them around it, engulfing as much of it at once as she can, and moaning as she takes him deep in her mouth.

The boy, on the other hand, lets out a sharp cry, barely able to contain himself at this strange and new sensation, like nothing he has ever felt before. He definitely does not understand any of this training, but it feels good, if a little weird, and he trusts Byleth, knowing that she is here to teach him everything that he needs to know, in order to become the perfect swordsman, someone with skills comparable to her own.

Little does he know that this is the only sword that Byleth is interested in right now, and as she begins to bob her head on his cock, she begins moaning even more for him, the sensation of her moans, the vibrations that she causes, enough to excite him even more, to make it that much more dizzying for him, an experience like no other. She can tell that he is having a hard time keeping up with it all so far, but she has so much more in store for him, and she hopes that he is able to keep up once they really get into it. Either way, she has no intention of slowing down, not until the very end, when she has had her fill and finished training him in her own special way, so that he will be able to satisfy her.

She takes him as deep into her mouth as she can manage all at once, bobbing her head on his cock, and using her tongue, wrapping it around him to add to the sensation, teasing him and paying attention to every reaction that she gets out of him, so that she knows what feels the best for him, quickly figuring out where he is the most sensitive, and able to keep using that to her advantage as she works him closer and closer to his climax. He has no experience with any of this, so it is a wonder that he is able to last even this long, but it does not take her much longer before she gets him to come for her.

She keeps his cock in her throat as he gives in, crying out, surprised and confused by this sudden burst of pleasure as he shoots his load right down her throat, where she is able to eagerly swallow it all down. Byleth is surprised by how good he tastes, even better than she expected, and she is slow as she pulls back, wanting to savor every moment of this, right up until the very end. She looks up at him blissfully, and he pants, struggling to catch his breath as he also struggles to make sense of all of these feelings.

But this is all part of the training, and she is eager to teach him even more, to show him all of the things she can do for him, and how good it can feel for both of them. She does not give him much time to recover before she is moving forward, this time planning to use her breasts, rather than her mouth. Her chest is rather big, making it perfect for teasing him and getting him off, and she has noticed him staring a few times, when he is not too dazed to do so. It is obvious enough that he likes them, so she wants to give him a chance to get a lot closer.

Moving forward, she fits his cock right in between them, keeping it snug in the valley of her cleavage as she pushes her boobs closer together, creating the perfect fit. His moans and whimpers start up almost immediately, and she look up at him, a sultry look in her eyes as she watches the way his expression waves, so needy and pathetic, and so confused about what he is feeling and what is happening to him, and what this has to do with his training.

As she starts to move, working up and down slowly, his legs grow weak beneath him, and he does not know how he is supposed to endure all of this. The first time was nearly enough to cause him to collapse, and now he thinks that he really will collapse, if she is able to make something like that happen again. Like this, he can properly hear the way she moans from everything she does for him, body so sensitive that even these slight touches are enough to get her excited, and make her cry out in time with the boy.

Soon enough, she starts to pick up the pace, and he goes weaker and weaker, the pleasure becoming too much for him to handle, head spinning even more. It is more than he has ever had to deal with before, and a feeling that is completely unfamiliar to him. Her boobs just feel so good to him, and it becomes easy for him to forget about the training that they are supposed to be doing, no longer questioning how this relates, or trying to reassure himself that it must be related, because this is Byleth and he trusts her not to lead him astray. At this point, he does not think about any of that at all, because he does not need a reason to accept what is happening to him.

At this point, he is just enjoying himself so much, and is so caught up in this dizzying pleasure, that nothing else matters to him, not even the training that he knows he should be doing, deep down inside. Nothing else matters at all, and he is happy to let her keep using her boobs to jerk him off. For right now, this is all great for him, but that has because they have not yet reached a point that is too much for him to handle. What he does not know is just how insatiable Byleth is, or that she is not going to stop or slow down until she is satisfied, and there is no way that he is going to be able to keep up with her, or satisfy her.

But right now, he is happy, especially as she quickly works him towards another orgasm, eager to let him come all over her face as she gives him his very first titfuck. Soon enough, she has him there, and he cries out as he lets loose, covering her face in it, making a mess her her. Byleth love this feeling, though; she loves to be covered in a young boy’s come like this, and licks her lips, happy to get a taste of it. She wants to be covered even more, and wants to taste more, and wants to feel him coming inside of her.

Right now, the boy wonders if things are over now, because he feels so good and content that it seems as if she should be done with him. He has no idea that she is nowhere near done, that even though it feels like he can’t take much more of this pleasure, that she is not going to allow him the chance to take a break, that she is not going to stop until she has had her fill of him. For her, this is the most important training there is, and she is still not done giving his “sword” a workout yet.

Not even close.

She starts to move her boobs up and down again, but this time, she lets the tip of his cock peak out of the top, so that she can lean down to wrap her lips around it. This way, she can suck on him while she is giving him a titfuck, something that she is sure will feel very good for him. And it does, but he is so confused by all of this, not sure why she is still going, and starting to remember the forgotten training.

He wants to cry out to her, to ask her why she is still doing this, when this does not seem to involve sword fighting at all, but he can’t find his voice to speak, and even so, there is still that foolish part of him that wants to trust Byleth, and wants to believe that she is doing what is best for him, that she knows exactly what she is doing, and that this strange sort of training is exactly the training that he needs right now. She is the expert, so if anyone would know, it should be her.

But it is so hard to think straight as she overwhelms him with pleasure, and suddenly, it is starting to feel like too much of a good thing, like she is taking it too far. His mind is so hazy that it is hard to string together any coherent thoughts, but there is a part of him that wonders if this might not be some kind of endurance training, and that he is supposed to prove that he can go through this, in order to prove that he is worthy to learn what she has to teach him.

That must be part of it, he decides, as he starts to succumb to the pleasure once again, hoping that he will be able to meet all of her expectations before this is done. Forcing himself to think about those sorts of things is the only way that he can endure all of this, as the pleasure becomes more and more, so unbearable that he feels like he is losing his mind, unable to think straight at all, and just internally reminding himself that he has to do good, that he has to impress Byleth with their training.

As she picks up speed again, she sucks on his tip, and the combined stimulation is quickly getting to be more than he can take, pushing him closer and closer. He feels so good that it hurts, and he does not know if he likes feeling this good or not, does not know much of anything right now, other than that he is about to come all over again. Byleth is counting on that, and eager to get to taste his come once he shoots off a load in her mouth again.

That takes just a few minutes more, with the pace that she is going at, and when he comes, she moans and lets it fill her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue for a bit so that she can really get a good taste for it, before she finally lets herself swallow it. She loves the taste so much, and knows that it is something she could never get tired of, and a craving that she will never be able to properly satisfy, no matter how much of it she may have.

However, she wants something more now, wanting to do more than just get a taste for him. Byleth wants to experience that sword of his in an even more intimate way, and so, she moves them, having him get down on his back. She tells him that, for this part, he just has to lay back and let her handle everything, and he simply nods, so dazed now that there is nothing he can do other than agree with her, just wanting to do what he can to impress his new teacher.

She gets on top of him, straddling his cock, and starts rubbing her pussy against the tip, letting him feel that she is soaking wet right now. Though the boy does not understand what this means, he does like that feeling, and Byleth at least knows that this means she is more turned on than she has ever been, so horny for him that it will not be at all hard for her to take his cock. She only rubs against him for a little bit longer before she starts to push down on him, letting him push up into her, making her gasp out at the feeling of penetration.

At that point, Byleth is not able to take it slow anymore, and has to have all of him, so she pushes all the way down, letting him completely fill her as she screams out, loving this feeling more than anything in the world. The whole time she has teased him and tasted his come, she has been wanting this, craving it so desperately that she could hardly stand it, wanting to feel him inside of her. Now that she has it, she can hardly contain herself, and knows that she will become so addicted to fucking him, unable to help it, wanting him so badly that she can’t stand it.

“So good,” she praises him, before she starts to move on top of him, quickly falling into a hectic pace as she rides him. Though Byleth knows that she should try and take things slow so that she can savor it, she also has no desire to go slowly at all, wanting to have as much of him as possible, to have him all at once so that she can enjoy every second of it. So she does not mind riding him as hard and fast as possible, and beneath her, the boy is immediately overwhelmed by the pace that she sets, completely helpless underneath his new teacher, only able to let her do whatever she wants to him.

His cock feels so good inside of her that she is not able to stop, pushing him closer and closer to the edge right from the start. He is so sensitive right now, and his head is spinning, his thoughts unable to catch up with what is going on as he tries to keep some sort of grip on reality. Byleth makes that hard for him, and soon enough, he is on the edge again, coming hard and filling her with it, and she cries out, loving the feeling of his come inside of her.

She is normally so stoic, so quiet, so it is odd for him to see her so animated, never realizing that there were anything that could turn her this passionate. Of course, he never would have considered something like this, because it is all too new to him, and he does not know how to handle any of it. The only thing that he can do is go along with it, unable to make sense of it because he does not even have a chance to clear his head enough to think. It does feel good to come for her, though, even if he is starting to ache from how sensitive he is.

Byleth only wants more once she feels it for the first time, and so, she does not slow down, still riding him just as hard and fast, not letting him catch his breath or recover from such an intense orgasm. She is close to her own climax, so she does not want to let that feeling slip away, and more than that, she wants to feel him coming inside of her again, wants to feel him pumping her full of that seed. He is just to cute for her to keep her hands off of, and as long as she is able to keep him to herself like this, there is nothing that will stop her from fucking him absolutely senseless.

Up and down, faster and faster, she bounces wildly, fucking him like no tomorrow as she feels herself getting closer to the edge, gasping and crying out. He does not know what this feeling is, or why she is so much tighter around him, tensing up, and he definitely does not know what it is when she gives into the spasms and convulsions of her orgasm, her voice coming out in a broken moan. But he does know that the feeling is far too good, and it sends him into an immediate orgasm of his own, something that only prolongs her climax as she feels him unloading inside of her.

Byleth could not be happier right now, so full of bliss that she never wants this moment to end. She intends to keep this going for as long as possible, so that she can drain this boy completely dry, training him to be the lover that she wants so much, a lover that can satisfy all of her needs, and teaching him just how to use this “sword” that she knows he has been neglecting in favor of another one. It is all so perfect that she can hardly stand it, and she slows to a stop to try and let her head clear, already thinking about what she wants to do with him next.

Getting off of him, it is her turn to lay back this time, letting the dazed boy get on top of her. He can only follow along with what she wants, too dazed to do anything else, too dazed to say anything at all. At this point, he just wants to know that he is doing his training correctly, but because he is so out of it, the only thing he can really do is trust that she would tell him if he were doing anything wrong, and otherwise, just keep doing what she says, trusting her completely.

Byleth knows that she has his entire trust, and that he will rely on her as much as she allows him to. Helping him into position on top of her, she moves so that she can push his cock inside of her, holding him in place while he fills her. In no time at all, she is jerking her hips up wildly, taking him deeper, moaning out for him, loving every second that the two of them spend like this. While his head is spinning, she is lost in ecstasy, and so eager to keep using him and using him, to fuck him so senseless that there is nothing else he can do but succumb entirely to her.

She fucks him like this until he comes inside of her again, and this time, that is enough to send her over the edge, so that the two of them are coming together, sharing in a bliss that is almost like torture for him, as he continues to lose his mind to this. As he comes down from his orgasm, Byleth holds him close and gives him a chance to recover, because the next position that she wants to do with him will involve him being a little more coherent. Once she feels like he is ready for that, she gets up and helps him up with her.

He is still a little dazed, but he is able to handle what she wants, and she gets on her hands and knees so that he can fuck her from behind, using what she has taught him. The boy understands what to do with her by now, and wants to do a good job at this, since it is the first part of his training that has involved him taking any kind of initiative. Holding onto her hips, he pushes his cock into her, and immediately, the sensation is almost too much for him, but he holds out, and starts to thrust into her, so that he can make her moan for him.

Even without understanding what it is that he is really doing, he has learned so much, and so fast, and does such a good job with her that she can’t help but be proud of him, and can’t help but be proud of herself, for picking the perfect boy to do this with. Harder and faster, she encourages him to keep fucking her, and he does everything that he can to keep up with all of her demands.

It is difficult for him to keep this up for very long, difficult for him to make sense of all of the sensations overwhelming him, so sore and overcome with pleasure too great for him to actually be able to handle. It hurts in the best way possible, and he does not understand that, does not understand any of this, as he roughly fucks her from behind, just trying to make sure that he keeps up a pace that Byleth is happy with, until he is slumping over her, losing his momentum as he comes hard. This is enough to make her come for him as well, satisfied with his progress in this part of her lesson.

Hours pass like this, with the boy often fading in and out of consciousness. Byleth will fuck him in any position that she can, taking more control now that he is too tired to do something like that again. It was fun for the first time, at least, and she can alternate how she fucks him, sometimes switching to merely sucking him off, so that she can get him ready for more. Even when he is out, she is still able to use him, and he will black out in one position, only to wake up and find that she is using him in another position, still seeming impossible to satisfy as she continues to do whatever she can to drain him of his seed.

Byleth knows that she will never be able to get enough of this, willing to throw away the whole day just using her new boy toy like this. She gets to have her fill of swallowing his come, having it all over her body, and getting pumped full of it, over and over again, while he makes her come about as many times, giving her the chance to enjoy herself as much as she wants as the hours tick by. Using him is the most fun that she has ever had, and she wants to keep doing this for as long as he will allow her to, all under the guide of teaching him.

Eventually, as it grows late, he becomes coherent enough to ask her about that. He has been so in and out that he barely remembers why he came here to begin with, but when it occurs to him that he is supposed to be training, he wants to know that he has done a good job with it. “Will this help me get better?” he asks.

“You’re doing better already,” Byleth replies, entirely sincere.

“I’m doing good with the training?”

“You’re nearly a master.” She is not lying to him in any way at this point; she just still has not clarified the misunderstanding about what kind of training they are doing. With any luck, she will continue to get away with that, until she has made him a true master with his “sword,” and the sort of lover that can satisfy all of her needs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
